


Photo Album

by Patthewalls



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patthewalls/pseuds/Patthewalls
Summary: Edward finds his mother's phot album.





	

Edward was in Pinako's bedroom. He knew it was wrong, but he was incredibly curious. Pinako always told them that if any of them step foot in her room, she'd kill them. Ed knew she must be hiding something. 

The room held a queen sized bed, two nights stands, and a dresser. He quickly opened one of the night stands, and felt surprised at what he saw. 

It was a photo album. The cover was a picture of Mom with a goofy face and making a peace sign and Hohenheim with cross eyes and his tongue out. Edward never saw his father be anything other than stiff and serious, so seeing him so relaxed was certainly something. 

Edward could almost see why Mom would marry him. 

When he opened it, the first picture was Mom as a kid, with a young version of Sara Rockbell next to her. Edward frowned at the picture. Their arms were around each other, and they were beaming. Nobody ever mentioned that Mom and Winry's mother were great friends. 

The next picture was mom in a wedding dress, holding up her left hand to show off her ring. Even though their marriage was what Pinako called a "common law marriage", Mom looked like any bride. Hohenheim had a big smile on his face, and he looked happier than Ed had ever seen him. 

He saw sides of his family he had never seen. There was a picture of Mom and Sara holding their respective newborns. There was a picture of Hohenheim holding baby Alphonse, and a picture of Edward on Hohenheim's lap. There was a picture of Mom with her arms around Ed and Al, her eyes shut and wearing a wide smile. There was a picture of Mom making finger guns at the camera, with a ridiculous look on her face. 

Soon, Edward started to cry. He had seen at least fifty photographs of his parents, of the Rockbells, him and Al, and people he didn't even recognize. He saw a picture of what he assumed to be his grandfather-a man with round green eyes and silver hair, holding baby Edward with a proud smile on his face. Mom never talked about her father, or any of her family. 

Then, the door creaked open. Edward stiffened, and Pinako stomped into the room. 

"What are you doing bean sprout?!" Pinako demanded. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. She looked at his crying face, and her fury switched to confusion, before she saw what he was looking at. "Oh. I see." Pinako sat next to him, not saying a word. 

"Why... Where did you get this?" Edward said between tears. 

"It was Trisha's." Pinako answered simply. "She wanted a personal photo album. You've barely made it a quarter way through, Ed." Pinako grinned. "Trisha loved taking pictures. She'd usually just take silly ones for fun, but she hired a photographer for one at the end." Pinako grabbed the photo album, and at the very end, it was the four of them. 

It was their family picture.

***

"Trisha, what are you doing?" Hohenheim looked over Trisha's shoulder to see Trisha looking at the photo album they once owned.

"Heh, look at this one, dear." Trisha showed him a picture of Ed and Al with their arms around each other. "Look how cute they looked!" Hohenheim smiled softly. There was a brief moment of silence before Trisha spoke again.

"Do you think we messed up?" Trisha asked quietly. "Sometimes I can't help but think I was the worst mother who just happened to get the best children." Hohenheim let out a deep laugh, causing Trisha to look up at him confused.

"You were an incredible mother, Trisha. The boys love you dearly." Trisha paused, before she smiled softly, and hugged the photo album. 

"I suppose I was."


End file.
